The Mission
by espoirn
Summary: He was a wraith of death that descended upon the ninja nations. They needed a way to defeat him or all was lost, there answer was in the form of a mission, an impossible one too, but you can't hate the optimism right?


**AN:**

**Review if you like because well, if you want me to continue or if anyone likes it at all, you should let me know. i need a beta reader too if anyones willing**

**The Mission**

I walked into my moonlit apartment, the moon clearly visible through the open window.

Open window…..Fuck!

Stay calm, act normal and surprise the attacker with your quick reaction, hopefully ending it quick, turning their surprise advantage null. Maybe I'm just paranoid? I doubt that, I have a whole group dedicated to my capture, THEIR paranoid. Me, I'm cautious.

I switched on the lights and took off my Shinobi sandals. I headed for the bathroom, taking slow steady steps. That's when I heard the whistle of a kunai, just in time too.

The kunai grazed my back as I hastily turned, diverting the kunai to the ground with my palm. In a daze I threw my own kunai at my would be attacker. The kunai diverted him from his already alarmingly fast forming jutsu seals.

We were too close, like literally a foot apart.

Fuck.

He grabbed my kunai (which was still in the air going towards him) and turned it on me in the same move. My palm intercepting his wrist, and i let loose my spin kick the instant my palm made contact with his wrist but his arm reacted instantly, forearm blocking the kick.

He buckled under the force. Good.

Already anticipating the block, my reverse low spin kick was already in motion.

I'm not that lucky though.

His palm coming down on my blond locks just as the reverse kick began and my back to him. i heard the rushing air above me luckily and skipped forward dodging by a hairs length, literally!

He was too fast. I had to get space and assess the situation like yesterday.

i turned, Kunai at hand, hoping to catch anything before it caught me. He was fast, really really fast.

Double fuck.

That whole exchange happened in 2 seconds, I need to stall and RIGHT NOW.

"Why the fuck are you in my Apartment" I say.

"Why else Naruto" He replies cryptically, "we have worlds to save" he says with a chuckle.

His hair fell over his eyes, swaying from the sudden stop from the sudden movement for a split-second.

That's all I needed. I made the switch….I was safe….for now. But his words, What the fuck was this loony guy talking about...

(AN: he made a clone and switched with it and was now on the side of his bed under concealment watching the mystery man and his clone)

Guess I'm not so safe. Sensing his presence a little too late

The attacker suddenly said right behind me, "Bravo Naruto, I'm impressed. You thought quickly, saw the window and prepared, and took that little 'opening' I gave you." You just know when someone's smiling when there talking, this guy was definitely smiling. His warm breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine, despite the smile.

The smile didn't help at ALL actually.

I crouched there very confused with the mystery super ninja behind me. I saw him right there in front of my clone. Ahhhh that's it isn't it, a clone. I was fighting a fucking clone... he must have made it when my back was to him when I did the reverse spin kick. If I moved right now…I really don't know. He's good maybe even better than me, and that's saying a lot.

He suddenly stood up and dispelled his clone.

"Dispel your clone, now." He said with a tone of command, his eyes showing absolute confidence in his abilities. I didn't really think I had a choice, so I did.

It was like being in the presence of a kage; you KNEW you were out of your league. That doesn't really pertain to me cuz I can handle myself pretty well but yeah, basically that.

Struggling to come up with a strategy that would let me come out of this alive and NOT destroy my little apartment. The hell this random guy is gonna come here and make me destroy my own apartment!

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously

"Your father" he says coolly

My eyes widened

He chuckled "I really do crack myself up sometimes"

Not even funny, "Stop with the games! Who the hell are you!" I yell.

"People call me a lot of things, but you can just call me you" he chuckled again "I'm you"

This guy really thought he was funny huh? It's like dealing with a Jiraiya that cracked jokes…constantly, oh joy.

Jiraiya…

"Now stop with the games, let's get to business here." He suddenly said seriously

This guy was really starting to irritate me…

"I didn't know we had business…you" well what the fuck else was I gonna call him!

"Why are you on the floor anyways, go and sit somewhere" he said with a bemused smile, completely dismissing my question.

"You completely di-"

"Sit." He says forcibly, cutting me off.

Well that's just rude, and I know rude!

His calm is what really had me tense, he clearly knows what I just did not even a week ago yet, heck EVERYONE knows what I did. How can he be so calm when he knows I just took down the leader of Akatsuki? He's either very stupid…or VERY strong.

I cautiously got up and took a seat on the bed.

He sat next to me.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

This was so awkward..

"Well to begin things off, your pretty sucky at fighting but for what I have in mind… you'll do I guess" he said with a smile, well i thought it was a smile, all i could really see of his face were his eyes.

Okay he just moved up right next to Orochimaru right there!

"What do u want from me!" I yell, I'm so done with this guy!

"Just a little TINY mission, shouldn't be TOO hard"

He was very amused with himself, this clearly wasn't a "TINY" mission, this was waaaaay too much trouble for a little mission. And if it was, I'd just be overkill. It'd be like telling a jinchuruki to catch a lost cat…..I really did hate D rank missions, they were a pain.

"Then why'd u have to surprise me in the middle of the night, you could have sent the village a request" I'm slow sometimes but not when it came to life and death situations…I'm pretty sure this was one of those…I think….hell I don't know anymore, this guy was a weirdo

"Just follow me and you'll know soon enough, now get your gear. Don't worry, I'll wait" he said the last part with a chuckle.

"What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you, you DID just try and kill me." I replied confidently.

I think I handled that pretty well. Yup.

"You take things too serious, gosh. It was just a little test…tests aren't supposed to be easy" the mystery man answered with a chuckle.

He sure loved chuckling

See…I could just do a chakra spike and signal every ninja within a 10 mile radius towards our current location but considering how I'm the strongest ninja in the village and all AND I just went one on one with this guy and apparently he won the little "test", I'll probably just be leading those helpless ninja to their deaths.

Everyone was already tired from the whole fiasco with Pein attacking the village, dieing and coming back to life sounded tiring. They needed to rest. It literally JUST happened about 3 days ago. I'll just handle this myself…This idea even seems bad to ME

My life is so hectic, ugh

I put on my Shinobi sandals, and my kunai pouch is still attached seeing as how I JUST walked in. coming from a celebratory dinner with the entire rookie 9, catching up with them sure was fun and I come home to this, breaks and relaxation just don't like me I guess. Dinner with the friends, awesome stuff, this on the other hand, I can do without.

A sigh escaped my tired form, my strongest technique couldn't even be used right now, it needed time to prepare; sage arts were useful, very very useful, but also very limited. The whole sitting still thing couldn't really happen in battle.

Sandals securely on, "Alright, let's go" I finally say.

000

moving in the darkness, two figures hidden by the night. nothing but whispers in the wind. IF you did spot them, well, you couldn't catch up. The mystery man guided Naruto in circles, seemingly taking random turn after random turn. One of those Random turns though, Naruto spotted a watch, but already the man was adjusting, making another 'random turn', turns that didn't seem so random anymore to the following Naruto, before the watch even realized how close he was to an intruder.

They left behind nothing but a whisper in the wind, the sound caressing the night.

Night was this mans bitch, and tonight she was a very quiet one.

000

We left the village with relative ease, we didn't exactly just walk out the gate but we managed. Traveling with this guy was weird. He seemed to look at random buildings with a look of awe, at the pace he was making us travel; I'm surprised he even recognized buildings. He never looked back, not even once at me. Sure I could escape…or try to, I really didn't know with this guy, but what would that accomplish really? He'll track me down, and then just drag me along anyways, might as well be on my own 2 feet then in his arms.

I'm not the most observant person but this guy dressed weird too! He had a cloak like the Akatsuki but without the clouds, completely black. A hood concealing his hair, he could be bald for all I knew! Oh and the oddest thing on his face, JUST like Kakashi, he wore a mask, covering everything but his surprisingly blue eyes.

He moved quickly, we were out of Konoha in less than 5 minutes and kept on traveling for what seemed like forever, this was so boring….i expected more action! Excuse me if I thought my attacker would well…attack.

"Are we th-"

"We're here" he said, cutting me off…again

He dropped to the clearing below, walked up to a seemingly random tree and traced the Konoha leaf emblem on the side of it with his..pointing finger? At the same time I felt his sudden massive (what I mean by massive is like MASSIVE times 3 Kages!) spike of chakra being gathered to one point in his finger. The emblem came to life, and a complex swirl of seals expanded outwards from the emblem. Covering the area in a bright white light as every mark seemed to glow

"uhhh..what are you doing.." I asked nervously, kunai already out. Taking cautious steps backwards, what the fuck was going on!

"Calm down, nothing special really…just opening a portal." he said as he looked back at me with his smile. Well I thought he was smiling anyways. The whole mask thing really was getting annoying

"Kakashi opens portals and they don't lead anywhere good I presume seeing as how he uses them on enemies, now SHUT IT DOWN!" I yelled, I don't know if this guy thought I was stupid but he wasn't gonna get me to walk into a portal, I've already followed him here and this was far enough! I needed explanations and fucking now!

"You really don't like listening huh? You did the exact opposite of calm….well it'll take a while to stabilize, good time to tell you as any really" he said with a chuckle.

"Tell me what?" I said with narrowed pupils

"Well…" he suddenly removed his hoody, revealing blond hair in a fray, longer then mines but blond hair nonetheless and then he removed his mask…

"What…the…" what the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck! He had my whisker marks, yes MY whisker marks! Holy shit!...it's a henge, has to be…

"Fuck? Yea I know" he said with a full hearted laugh now, "This isn't a henge either by the way" he said, cutting into my thoughts.

"..well…" I said weakly, I really didn't know what else to say. What could I even say actually!

"I'll do the talking" he chucked, and then a serious expression crossed his..my..i don't know face. He stood there in silence, obviously choosing his next words carefully.

"I'm going to need you to go back in time; your consciousness will go into the body of your younger self, right after graduating from the academy. I'm going to need you to prevent a war, right after this, maybe a week from now, there's going to be a meeting that will form an alliance between the four great ninja nations to fight the Akatsuki…many ninja will die. A lot more will die from injuries and even your friends will not escape death….this war was supposed to be simple. Akatsuki are not simple men. We thought we were winning for a while but then a man walked on to the battlefield…a monster."

He paused as a pained expression came across his/my face, lost in the thoughts of death and despair. His eyes told the whole story…then he began again,

"He took down every assailant that walked into his path; he was a wraith of death that descended upon the ninja nations. Me and Bee, you don't know him but he's the container of the eight-tail, we went back to his island and created something ungodly, this..." he paused again but this time looking at the tree with the 'portal', he opened his mouth and all i felt was the desperation in them, that deep desperation when there is nothing. NOTHING left

"The only hope we had is if we trained, after a while we realized...we just didn't have time..." a long pause as tears streamed down his eyes...this man had nothing left

"..and that was the answer in itself right there…time."

"…..you really ARE me aren't you.." I said bewildered... this is too unreal

"…well I COULD be you, seeing your friends die in a meaningless war changes someone…hell any war is meaningless but that's the world we live in, war is an answer that everyone has accepted." He answered with a sad chuckle "War, war and even more war...it all leads to death, and death should NEVER be answer.."

I saw it now, the chuckles, the jokes...they were all just a mask, just a layer to protect himself form this...pain

I don't wanna be like that…Jiraiya was enough

"What do you need me to do.." I finally say after a moment of silence

"I need you to get Strong. To be able to protect our precious people against any odd, I'm going to give you time, and A Lot of it." He said with his first real smile i think in awhile, then he continued.

"I regret so much, let's hope you don't ever have to regret…"

"…Thank you….but what about my life here, what's going to happen to it?" I finally ask, it's been in the back of my mind but i can't just leave everyone here defenseless, if he was really me then he'd know that.

"I'm going to replace you here, my second chance starts here, and yours starts a lot earlier. Try your best and erase this history because I guarantee you there probably won't be a third chance." He answers confidently

"Who was the ninja anyways? Just for future reference..err..past reference" i say while going for the back of my head to scratch, not really itchy but its a nervous habit I'm not really planning on stopping right now, he'll understand

A chuckle escaped his lips and then said another impossible thing,

"Madara."


End file.
